1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a slide rail. More specifically, the disclosure relates to a slide rail including a fixed-side rail that is attached to a vehicle body, a movable-side rail that is slidably attached to the fixed-side rail, and a reinforcing structure that prevents detachment of the movable-side rail from the fixed-side rail.
2. Description of Related Art
As a slide rail that slidably couples a vehicle seat to a floor, there is conventionally known one disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 4-57435 (JP 4-57435 U). That is, the disclosed slide rail includes a lower rail that is attached to a floor, and an upper rail that is attached to a vehicle seat and is slidably attached to the lower rail. The slide rail further includes a reinforcing structure for preventing detachment of the upper rail from the lower rail in the event of a front collision of a vehicle.
The reinforcing structure includes an upper-side hook that is externally attached to the upper rail, and a lower-side hook that is externally attached to the lower rail. The upper-side hook is joined to an anchor bracket that is attached to the upper rail and configured to support a seat belt anchor, and extends downward. The lower-side hook serves as an underlay of the lower rail between the lower rail and the floor, passes along the side of the lower rail, and extends upward. At a normal time, the upper-side hook and the lower-side hook are spaced apart from each other in the height direction so as to allow the upper rail to slide. However, in the event of a collision, the upper-side hook and the lower-side hook are hooked to each other due to an input of a large load in a detaching direction from the anchor bracket supporting the seat belt anchor so as to prevent detaching of the upper rail from the lower rail.